Hubb Lebowski
Quent Yaiden Cher Degré |interests = Cher |gender = Male |hair color = Medium-blonde |j voiced by = Mitsuru Miyamoto |e voiced by = Robert Buchholz |occupation = Police Detective (Formerly) |eye color = Pale-green |first appearance = Episode 1}} was a former police detective and the ex-husband of Cher Degré. He was still very much in love with Cher and sought to protect her, and often, half-jokingly, asked if they still had a chance to get back together. Appearance Hubb has short, blonde hair, is clean-shaven and generally dresses nicely. He is described by Quent Yaiden as a "pretty boy" on several occasions. After being imprisoned by Lady Jaguara, he gains a haggard look, which he never recovers from. Personality Hubb still loves Cher, despite everything that has happened between them, and she serves as his driving force. He's polite, by nature, and admits that many of his decisions have been made by other people, especially his parents. His relationship with his ex-wife is the only thing he takes credit for in his own life. He gains a sense of self, as well as courage, during his search for and after his reunion with Cher. He proves to have a strong heart when, after Cher's death, he continues onward instead of lying down. He also mentions that he is allergic to dogs and many other animals although later on he seems to build a resistance to his allergies after being around the wolves for a long time. Plot Anime After Quent had shot Kiba, he was detained and questioned by the police, including Hubb, at which point Quent said that the animal he had shot was no mere dog, but a wolf. After hearing this Hubb began to obsess over the matter, and once he was given a copy of the banned "Book of the Moon" by Cher after she leaves to hunt Cheza with the Commander of the army employed by Lord Orkham, he became completely and utterly enthralled with them, teaming up with Quent as he continued his search for Cher. OVA In the first episode of the OVA, Hubb held Cher in his arms as she died and wept. His death occurs when he loses his grip climbing up a cliff in the next to last episode of the anime. Hubb allows himself to fall to his death, knowing that he can not physically go any further, despite Kiba's attempt to save him. As he falls, Tsume attempts to catch him, but misses; he survives the fall with fatal injuries. In his final moments, he places the cigar he found earlier in his mouth and inhaling the scent of Cher from her scarf as his life slowly ends. He is not seen in Paradise. It is unknown what becomes of him after the world is reborn. Manga Relationships Cher Degré Quent Yaiden Kiba Cheza Lord Darcia III Quotes Gallery Anime= Men's Lament.png Men, Wolves, and the Book of the Moon.png Where the Soul Goes.png |-|Manga= Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans